Angels or Devils?
by YellyBelly
Summary: The icy words sliced into her, causing her to internally flinch. A deep, excruciating pain gnarled at her stomach, as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying. Her legs began to feel numb, unable to support her own weight…


_A/N: Okay, so this came to me today after watching "Good News for People who Love Bad News" . The story begins immediately after Rachel and Brooke's blowout, where Mouth witnesses the entire scene and learns of Brooke's pregnancy. I've decided to put a little twist on things and truly have Brooke be pregnant, instead of Haley. I'm not really sure where I want to go with this...or if I should even continue! Oh well, just one of those crazy "I'vegottawritethisrightnow" muses got to me. :P_

_The obvious disclaimer that I don't own ANYTHING besides my DVDs, posters, and other fan paraphernalia, stands lol. _

**Chapter 1.**

_I can see the pain in you  
I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time_

"_I was talking to your baby!"_

The icy words sliced into her, causing her to internally flinch. A deep, excruciating pain gnarled at her stomach, as she bit down on her lip to keep from crying. Her legs began to feel numb, unable to support her own weight…or that of the child growing inside of her. She fell back into the nearby bench, landing on a comfortable, yet lumpy surface.

"Ahh!" yelped the adorable, but completely 'smashed' blonde. Mouth jumped up from his sleeping position to come face to face with Brooke.

"Mouth! Oh my God…what the hell are you still doing here?" she asked, her hands immediately attempting to hide her tear-stained face. She squinted her eyes, examining the boy closer. "Are you all right? You don't look so good…"

"I could say the same of you," he replied softly.

"Oh, who me? I'm fine!" she shrugged him off nonchalantly. "I'm not the one whose face matches my Kelly green stilettos…so," she paused for a moment. "How much did you have to drink?"

Remembering his earlier conversation with Lucas, he almost laughed at how pathetic he was. "Uh…counting this, one."

She couldn't help but smile at his endearing honesty. Brooke patted his leg and stood up. "Come on, we need to pump some coffee into you," she said, reaching out for his hand.

"Ughhh," he groaned. "I don't know if getting up is such a good idea."

"Oh come on, you lightweight," Brooke teased him good-naturedly, pulling him up from the bench.

"Woah," the woozy boy exclaimed as his feet hit the ground. Practically losing his balance, he reached out and grasped Brooke. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him, as she dragged him into Rachel's house.

After seating Mouth at the kitchen counter, she put on a pot of water, to make a cup of tea for herself, and a strong brew of coffee for Mouth. He observed her every move, as she glided from the sink to the medicine cabinet. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Shaking him for his thoughts, Brooke placed two pills in his hand and a glass of water by his side.

"Swallow these, and make sure to drink the entire glass," she commanded.

He did as he was told, while the raven-haired brunette took a seat beside him.

"Mouth…what were you thinking?!" she exclaimed. "This is so not _you._"

He shook his head, his gaze falling to his hands. "Maybe I was tired of being me."

She gently lifted his chin to meet her gaze. "But why Mouth? You're such a great guy…such a good friend—"

He quickly cut her off, his voice raising an octave. "Oh yes, that's me all right. Everyone's _friend. _Nobody's crush, interest, boyfriend, date. But I AM everyone's pal, right? Now, Lucas, Felix, Cooper, Nathan, hell-even new guy! They've never been a girl's friend. I've been trying two years to even get you to notice me, and new guy walks in, three seconds later you're in a liplock! Tell me, how was the kiss?"

Her hands flew to her mouth, partly from shock, mostly from guilt…

"M-Mouth…"

Just then the tea kettle whistled, causing Brooke to jump up and run to the stove. Trying to collect her thoughts, she dunked a tea-bag into her cup, and went to work pouring him a mug of coffee. Slowly, she placed it in front of him.

"Hey," she whispered. "Come with me…" Brooke turned on her heel, and left the kitchen, Mouth following closely behind, unsteadily balanced and sloshing coffee everywhere. Oh well, it was Rachel's carpet after all.

They entered what Mouth supposed was the guest bedroom, which could have very easily been mistaken for an apartment. He smirked, seeing Brooke had already made herself at home. The floor was strewn with clothing. From mini-skirts, to dresses, halter tops, skinny, tight, bootcut, flare jeans to killer heels and ballet flats. She had obviously taken special care in getting ready for the party.

"You know," he began, plopping down on the flowery bedspread. "You look beautiful in anything."

His words taking her by surprise, Brooke felt slight warmth spread across her face. Noticing his eyes were cast upon the transformed closet on the floor, she felt tears once again building.

"Well…not for long. This might sound kind of crazy, but before the party…I decided to try on everything I own, even that hideous angora sweater, one last time. Because in a few weeks, I'm never going to be able to fit into them again," she admitted her voice hitching.

"Brooke, unless you plan on going on some insane binge diet—"

"Mouth, it's okay. I know you heard my blow out with Rachel…" she said softly.

"Have you told Lucas?"

They sat together, not uttering a word. The only sound audible was Rachel's obnoxiously blaring stereo, coming from the shower.

"Brooke?" he reached for her hand.

"I'm…so scared Mouth. I don't know what to do. It's so clear that Luke doesn't want to be with me…he wants Peyton. What am I supposed to tell him? We're broken up. If I told him the truth, he'd only stay out of loyalty. It's not like I can go to Peyton for anything anymore…I mean, look at me! I'm staying with the ice queen, I'm hardly eighteen, and my own parents forgot my birthday…I'm all alone," suddenly everything she had been holding in, came pouring out. Her body shook, wracked in sobs.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as possible, rocking her back and forth. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, and kissed her temple occasionally, waiting for her to catch her breath. As she gradually began to calm down, he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh Brooke, you're not alone. I promise. You have me, you'll always have me. Everything's going to be all right. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but we'll figure something out." He gazed deeply into her dark chocolate orbs. "Do you hear me? I'm not going anywhere."

She shook her head meekly in response. Still connected in their embrace, Brooke rested her forehead against his. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered.

"I don't deserve it..not after everything…"

"Hey," he briskly cut her off. "Firstly, you probably just saved me from the worst hangover imaginable, and…secondly. I could never turn my back on you, Brooke."

Her soft hands found his face, drawing his lips to hers, she kissed him. It was the sweetest, most chaste kiss she had ever experienced. Full of power, hope, promises, faith. When they finally pulled away from each other, Mouth appeared considerably flushed.

"Wow," he remarked, a huge grin settling upon his face.

"Mouth?" she murmured, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…maybe you would stay the night? I haven't been able to sleep in the longest time…I just don't like being alone," she confessed, surprising even herself at her honesty.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her forehead and bringing her closer to him.

Finding comfort in one another, they both began to drift asleep, Mouth's slumber most likely alcohol induced.

"Hey Mouth…" Brooke whispered.

"Mhmm…" he mumbled, as he was dosing off.

"Just for the record…new guy's got nothing on you," she admitted, as she curled into him, a large smile encompassing Mouth's face.


End file.
